


The Past Comes Back To Haunt You

by Agent3Novi



Series: HatTale Stories [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Foreshadowing, Gen, Ghosts, Oh look more of this au, basicaly the Once Upon A Time intro but for this AU and novelized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: "“Stupid Timmy…” the girl hissed as she kicked a pebble off into the trees. She watched it bounce off the dirt and the bark until rolling to a stop right at the feet of…A boy?The girl inhaled sharply.There was a boy standing among the trees...Something about him seemed… off, in a way that the girl couldn’t put into words. Like he was just the fading memory of a dream, and she was struggling to remember it days later.It was important that she remembered though.Important that she followed him.He started walking away.“H-hey, wait up!”"----(Or wherein a girl climbs a cursed mountain, and never returns)
Series: HatTale Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623781
Kudos: 25





	The Past Comes Back To Haunt You

**Author's Note:**

> A small prequel thingy I wrote and made art for while thinking about the UT intro, enjoy! - Novi
> 
> Also disclaimer: the first block of italics comes directly from Undertale’s Intro. Just... putting that out there.

_ Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. _

__ _ One day, war broke out between the two races. _

__ _ After a long battle, the humans were victorious. _

__ _ They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. _

__ _ Many years later… _

__ _ MT.EBOTT, 201X _

__ _ Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return… _

__ “... and if that’s the case, then  _ why _ did I ever agree to come up here?!” the girl angrily muttered. She pushed aside an errant shrub with a stick she had found along the way. 

She knew full well why she had ventured up the supposedly cursed mountain, it was all for the sake of her pride. And because of it, she was probably going to get spirited off to the Fae Realm or something and miss dinner… 

No she wasn’t afraid of some dumb fairytales, she was just… upset that Timmy sent her on a fools errand, yeah, that was why! She wasn’t afraid of monsters and ghosts…

Okay, maybe she was, but she’d never admit it.

“ _ Stupid Timmy… _ ” the girl hissed as she kicked a pebble off into the trees. She watched it bounce off the dirt and the bark until rolling to a stop right at the feet of…

A boy?

The girl inhaled sharply.

There was a boy standing among the trees. He looked about her age, short brown and matted hair, raggedy clothes, scrapes covering his bare feet and arms…

Something about him seemed…  _ off _ , in a way that the girl couldn’t put into words. Like he was just the fading memory of a dream, and she was struggling to remember it days later. It was important that she remembered though.

Important that she followed him.

He started walking away.

“H-hey, wait up!” the girl yelled, starting to run after him.

He was unimpeded by the trees and bushes, pushing past them as if they weren’t cutting him up even more. The girl meanwhile had to maneuver around every little thing, desperately trying to catch up and calling out to him.

No matter how hard she shouted, or how fast she ran, he never got any closer.

The two wound through the trees, and every so often the girl caught sight of two dolls clutched in his hands. One a deep purple bordering on black, the other a mix of garish blues, reds, and golds. She only got fleeting glances, but they looked as worn as the boy carrying them.

The girl burst out of the treeline, just in time to see the boy duck into a small cave. She quickly followed.

The cave was dark, and maybe a bit smelly. She scrunched her face and stuck out her hands as she walked, expecting to bump into something. It turned out that the cave was a lot deeper than she thought, for she walked for a few minutes and still had not found the end.

“ _ Is… _ is anyone h-here?” she nervously stuttered out. Her words echoed through the darkness, but no reply came. She hesitantly spun around, only to realize that at some point, she had lost sight of the entrance. Under any normal circumstances, she probably would have been frustrated, but right now she was just scared out of her mind.

The girl whimpered and slumped to the ground,  _ I’m gonna die I’m gonna die why did I come here oh god I’m gonna- _

She blinked, then lifted her head.

There was a light.

She gasped and was already running. She paid no mind to the stone nearly tripping her, the invisible vines reaching out of the darkness to catch on her cape, she just needed to get to the light,  _ to escape this godforsaken-! _

The darkness gave way to a cavern. Vines snaked across the walls, ceiling, and floor. Motes of dust drifted through the light streaming through a hole in the ceiling. A scattering of glass, wood, and pink dust sparkled in the light on the other side of the cave. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, but it almost seemed like the dust was glowing all on its own. 

The girl took a step forward, then another.

It was once an hourglass, something told her, something not unlike the nonsensical certainty of a dream. It was the same certainty that had driven her to follow the light, follow the boy… perhaps even to accept the dare in the first place, though she didn’t know it at the time…

Something was twinkling in the dust, something that glowed like a miniature star.

One more step, she muttered something and didn’t hear it.

It was calling to her, had been calling to her, with a voice that didn’t speak, all the secrets that time had forgotten just a few steps away-!

And then she was falling, she hadn’t even noticed the pit before she stepped right into it.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
